i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Runa Kagurazaka
|color2 = |Name = Runa Kagurazaka |Kanji = 神楽坂ルナ |Roumaji = Kagurazaka Runa |Aliases = Kaguya Kagurazaka Runa-san Runa-kun |Image = Runa icon.png |Caption = "Though I'm in my female guise right now, don't forget that I'm still a guy..." |Gender = Male |Age = 15 |BT = A |Bday = November 11 |Height = 5'2" or 159 cm |Weight = 47 kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother |Hobby = Clay pigeon shooting |FFood = Crepes |LFood = Liver |CV = Amasaki Kouhei |Signature = }} Runa Kagurazaka (神楽坂ルナ Kagurazaka Runa) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, POP'N STAR, who was the fifth to be introduced in the game. Runa was released on 11/26/15. Profile Description A reliable cute boy who is accomplished in various fields. Because his parents are engaged in the political world, he had been taught to be well-mannered since a tender age. He actually hid the fact that he worked as an idol from his father. He became an idol because his childhood friend, Kokoro, invited him. His real name is written Tsuki Kagurazaka (神楽坂月). Interview *''Make a simple self introduction'' **I'm Runa Kagurazaka. I have several concerns regarding me crossdressing to do idol activities, but I'll be happy if you will support me. Please treat me favorably. *''How did you become an idol?'' **It was because Kokoro invited me. I can't possibly turn down Kokoro's requests, after all. You'll also understand if you get asked in such a cute manner... right? *''Your impression upon meeting the other members?'' **Momosuke is a scatterbrain, so I can't let my eyes off of him... Aah! Even as we talked, there he goes tripping on his feet! Good grief... what a hopeless child. Personality Runa isn't completely open to being a cross-dresser and has quite a few minor issues with being one. But because he is good friends with Kokoro Hanabusa, he accepted the invitation to become one and now has taken an interest in seeing how far he can go. Since Momosuke Oikawa is also facing similar difficulties and due to Runa's nature, he is often helping and supporting the other third generation member in his group. In addition, while Runa has quite a feminine outwards appearance, his personality is unmistakably that of a somewhat assertive boy. He always seems to be chuckling or laughing quietly at something and seems to be the type to believe in the occult. As one of the third generation I-chus in his group, he is still depending on his upper classmen, but his diligent and independent nature ensures that he will rise to the older generations' level and perhaps succeed them. Appearance Runa is a rather short, teenage boy that cross-dresses as a girl, and looks like one. He has long, semi-wavy light blue hair that reaches down just below his waist, and bangs that reach the top of his eyes. His hair is parted on the right side. The sides of his face are framed by two long bangs. His eyes are a pinkish-plum color. He has fair skin. Category:POP'N STAR Category:Runa Kagurazaka Category:Third Generation